kids_next_door_extend_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Donuts
Operation: Donuts Operation: Donuts is in one of the fanfiction 5th season of Codename Kids Next Door: Next Operation. Plot Numbuh 86 called Numbuh 1 in her office thinking it was going to be some top secret sooper emergency only for her to tell him that the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe was being control by Gamma Stuffum. Numbuh 1 gets annoy think he call him in for a "Stupid Donut" mission. Numbuh 86 pull up a satallie image of Gamma Stuffum buying the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe from it's previous owner. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 86 went to the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe to see that the CLOSED sign was out. The both knew it was just a diversion to keep people from coming so they both kick down the store and walk on in. They walk into the backroom and saw they were leftover donuts on the shelves, so they both made custom boxes full of their favorite donuts before proceeding into the kitchen area where they see a bunch of giant donuts being made. They both look in horror and disgust by the ingredients being use in the donuts with Gamma Stuffum looking below to see Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 86. She plan to make giant super sizes donuts to fatten up all the children in the world and suggest they both become her taste tester by both eating one of her giant spinach fill, liver, and olive donuts with the both being against it. They both try to fight off Stuffum's food army only for the two to be seperated with Numbuh 86 being catcher by Stuffum and carry to "The Taste Testing Room" while Numbuh 1 fall in the garbage to where he see a bunch of ingredients that Gamma Stuffum threw in the trash since they were "Healthy" enough which gave Numbuh 1 a plan. Back at the taste testing room Numbuh 86 was tie to a chair with her arms on the arm rest with her feet being the only thing that's moving. Gamma Stuffum figure since she's trying to get rest of all the "Non-Healthly" donuts that she would force feed them all too her to make room for her super sizes donuts. Her machine came into loaded with unsold donuts and stop forcing them down her throat causing her belly to get bigger in the process, Numbuh 1 came out and challenge Gamma Stuffum to a donut making competition and promise if they lose him and Numbuh 86 would eat every single donut she have including her giant spinach fill ones but in exchange she lose, she'll be transported to the Kids Next Door Arctic Prison Base and she would have to give the store back to it's original owner which she agree to. Gamma Stuffum and Numbuh 1 started making donuts with Gamma Stuffum machine producing donuts at an accelerated rate however Numbuh 1 took his sweet time before they knew it time was up. Gamma Stuffum had created over 100 donuts while Numbuh 1 only make one claiming that it was the winning donut. Gamma Stuffum suggest to determine a winner that Numbuh 86 would have to eat one donut from each party however she was too full to eat another donut evidence by her bloated belly. Numbuh 1 however wanted Gamma Stuffum to try his and admit he was the winner to which she hesitated before grabbing it and eating it. She like it so much that she surrender making Numbuh 1 the winner. Back on the moonbase, Numbuh 86 congrats and thanks him for saving the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe. Numbuh 1 decided to celebrate the occasion by eating some of their donuts from earlier, however Numbuh 86's stomach started to make noise as she was about to throw up and told him to just save her. The End Credit scene show Gamma Stuffum making Numbuh 1's special donut with his ingredient and force to serve people donuts equal to the amount of donuts Numbuh 86 had to eat. Characters Hero(es) Numbuh 1 Numbuh 86 Unnamed Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe owner (First Appearance) Villains Gamma Stuffum Liver Onions Gamma Stuffum's food army Trivia * The episode is based off Level 2 of Codename Kids Next Door Operation Videogame where Numbuh 1 much stop Gamma Stuffum who had taken over the Sprinkle Puff Donut Shoppe. In the same game via Cheat Code Numbuh 86 is also playable in this level. * Numbuh 86 being force to eat donuts is a reference to Time Bokan 24 where after the Next Episode Preview, The Akudama Trio are force to eat donuts as an act of punishment. * This is one of the few episodes where Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 86 are working together solo. * An unused line from Numbuh 86 involve her admitting to Numbuh 1 that despite yelling at him, he's one of the few boys in the Kids Next Door that she respect and treat like a friend the other are Numbuh 60 (Patton), Maurice, Numbuh 274 (Before turning traitor). * The Donut making competition where Gamma Stuffum created over a hundred donuts while Numbuh 1 only made one is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode Neptune's Spatula where Spongebob challenge King Neptune to a Katty Patty making competition where King Neptune made thousands of Katty Patties while Spongebob only made one and won. The episode ends the same way too with Gamma Stuffum making donuts for people using Numbuh 1's recipe instead of her own.